1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to a sequential compression device for treatment and prophylaxis of deep vein thromboses (DVT).
2. Description of the Related Art
Deep vein thromboses (DVT) are blood clots that form in a vein deep in the body. Blood clots occur when blood thickens and clumps together. Most deep vein blood clots occur in the lower leg or thigh. The small saphenous vein (SSV) is located in the back of the leg calf. Such symptoms as leg pain, tenderness, edema, or swelling are typically associated with deep vein thromboses (DVT). Many times, deep vein thrombosis occurs for no obvious reason. Common symptoms include pain, swelling, and redness in the leg, arm, or other area. However, the risk of developing DVT is increased in certain circumstances, such as damage to a vein's inner lining, age, a long period of not moving, injury to a deep vein from surgery, pregnancy in the first 6 weeks after giving birth, and blood becoming thicker or more likely to clot than normal.
The goals of DVT treatment are to prevent thrombus growth, relieve symptoms, and to prevent DVT and pulmonary embolism (PE) recurrence. The use of compression stockings is an important adjunct to pharmacological treatment in patients with DVT. Compressions stockings help prevent swelling associated with deep vein thrombosis. These stockings are worn on the leg from the feet to about the level of the knees. This pressure helps reduce the chances that blood will pool and clot.
Although the application of compression stockings can appear simple, it must be considered that inappropriately worn stockings have the potential to cause significant problems. Excess pressure may break the skin, especially in older patients.
Thus, a sequential compression device for treatment and prophylaxis of deep vein thromboses solving the aforementioned problems is desired.